Primordial Beings
The Primordial Beings are entities that came into existence from the concept they represent. They are the strongest entities in existence, short below The Absolute who is the one they come from. Each Primordial represents a concept of existence that maintain a balance in creation. Beings and Attributes # Chaos: Primordial Being of Nothingness # Presence: Primordial Being of Existence # Erebus: Primordial Being of Darkness # God: Primordial Being of Light # Alpha: Primordial Being of Beginning and Creation # Omega: Primordial Being of End and Destruction # Asherah: Primordial Being of Life # Tod: Primordial Being of Death Characteristics The true visage of a Primordial is based off of the concept nature they represent. Their actual size and mass reaches out by being bigger than a multiverse. Erebus' is an blue-green eye surrounded by purple-red and black vines. God is a gigantic sphere of light with many wings around him. Chaos' visage takes on the appearance of a body that resembles like a human but made of black ink and in some form of way, he looks decade. Presence is a humanoid made of cracking stone with light in it. Tod's is a giant skull made of ashes and smoke. Asherah is made up of leaf in a humanoid form. Alpha take the form of a giant dragon, Omega takes the form of a red horned giant. Offspring (Creations) Some of the Primordial Beings created their own children by creating them out of nothingness. Some even came from the Primordial Entities themselves such as a portion of their body. * Angels (God's and Asherah's Children): All Angels were created by God and Asherah. * Archangels (God's Children): The Seven Archangels were created by God. * Leviathans (God's Children): All Leviathans were created by God. * Great Old Ones (God's Children): All of the Great Old Ones were created by God. * Darkest Offsprings (Erebus' Children): All of the Darkest Offsprings were made by Erebus as a security in case he was locked. * Protogenoi (Chaos' Children): The Protogenoi were created by Chaos * Archdemons (Asherah's Children): Asherah created the four Archdemons, unfortunately, Erebus corrupted them and they became evil. * Reapers (Death's Children): Tod created Necrosians and common Reapers that guide souls to their respective afterlives, maintain existing souls, and Veil. * Prime Dragons (Alpha' Children): The Guardians of every verse known as the Prime Dragons were made by Alpha. * Horsemen (Omega' Children): The Horsemen serve as Omega's Representatives throughout creation. Powers and Abilities Each Primordial Being reaches the highest level of Nigh-Omnipotence and are superior than any entity in existence with only The Absolute being above them. Like him, they can practically do anything they want by creating things out of nothingness as they are responsible for creating certain supernatural creatures, locations, and objects based off of their concept nature.They are all equals though somes are more skilled in some things than other. Their powers is very immense that not even a single Arch-Nephilim can match them, just only harm them. It would require five Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities and four Archangel Level Entities teaming up to take on a Primordial Being and win. All the Primordial Beings have the highest Nigh-Omniscience as they are far older than any multiverse or even time and space itself. They bore witness many events, species, objects, and locations that came into existence. Not many of them are fully aware of what occurs around them due of not paying attention or for Erebus, his consciousness was locked away in the Mark of Cain. Each Primordial Being is immortal. They are even far older than the likes of Archangels as they predate anything such as the multiverse or creation itself. They can continue to exist until the end of times and live on further when everything is reborn. To harm or kill a Primordial Being is nearly impossible as not many weapons or entities out there can match their power. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities can harm them but something like an Arch-Nephilim can only do much as cause them to flinch. It would require five Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities, along with four Archangel Level Entities to outmatch a single Primordial Being. The only weapons that can harm them are their own personal weapons as it can destroy their physical form for the time being or if struck at their vitals, it can potentially kill them.. Each Primordial Being embodies a concept attribute and can use attacks based off of that concept to the full extent than any entity that share a similar nature. These entities also can use their own version form of smiting or energy blase known as Primordial Smiting/Blast. Vulnerabilities Interesting enough, many of the Primordial Entities have a common vulnerability and that's those of opposite concept attributes like nothingness and existence, time and space, light and darkness, beginning and end, life and death. These opposite attributes can harm the Primordial Entities back ways. Beings of identical nature, but are not Primordial Entities can hold an advantage and harm them, even hold their own for a short while. Because some are opposites, they require a Mandatory Existence, meaning if one Primordial of the opposite were to die, the other would disappear not too far behind and their creations will perish with their creator. Only their personal weapons can harm and potentially kill them. Any thing like a Archangel Blade, Hand of God, First Blade cannot do much. To defeat a single Primordial Being it requires five Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities and seven Archangel Level Entities working togethert. No being can be stronger than them as only The Absolute is stronger and they are The Absolute. However, a Primordial Hybrid can manage to fight and kill a Primordial Being as they're two times stronger than a Primordial, however, even a Primordial Hybrid can't kill all the Primordial Beings if they work together. Gallery Human Form Gallery Chaos (Ben McKenzie).png|Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness) Order (Peter Capaldi).jpg|Presence (Primordial Being of Existence) Azathoth (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Erebus (Primordial Being of Darkness and Unholy) God (Rob Benedict).jpg|God (Primordial Being of Light and Holy) Obliteration (Gerard Butler).jpg|Alpha (Primordial Being of Beginning and Creation) Genesis (Keanu Reeves).jpg|Omega (Primordial Being of End and Destruction) Asherah (Catherine Bell).jpg|Asherah (Primordial Being of Life) Death (Jaime Alexander).jpg|Tod (Primordial Being of Death) True Form Gallery Chaos (True Form).jpg|Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness) Presence (True Form).jpg|Presence (Primordial Being of Existence) Dharkon (True Form).png|Erebus (Primordial Being of Darkness and Unholy) Galeem (True Form).png|God (Primordial Being of Light and Holy) Alpha (True Form).jpg|Alpha (Primordial Being of Beginning and Creation) Omega (True Form).jpg|Omega (Primordial Being of End and Destruction) Asherah (True Form).jpg|Asherah (Primordial Being of Life) Death (True Form).png|Tod (Primordial Being of Death) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Creatures Category:God Category:Erebus Category:Chaos Category:Presence Category:Asherah Category:Tod Category:Alpha Category:Omega Category:Primordial Beings